


You're With Us Now

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The A List (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: Zac realises he picked the wrong side.
Relationships: Zac/Kayleigh (The A List)
Kudos: 4





	You're With Us Now

“Don’t worry, you’re with us now,” Amber had said the day Zac had asked her to take away all feelings he still held for Kayleigh, allowing him to accept her relationship with Brendan, to still be best friends with him and not care about it.

Now Mia and Alex have woken them all, and Zac remembers the year of memories Amber erased from them all, remembers his relationship, the way he had felt when Amber had influenced Kayleigh to believe she loved Brendan and not him, he knows that allowing Amber to brainwash him, to be part of her inner circle, was the wrong decision.

Kayleigh’s having a hard time with the fact that he chose to be influenced to forget her rather than to fight for her, the things he and Brendan had said to each other are still fresh in his mind, and Zac wishes he had turned his back on Amber, and chosen to stay with Harry, Alex and Mia, the “us” who would have actually helped him.


End file.
